1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multipurpose tool for oil spill control, preferably offshore.
More particularly, the invention relates to a tool to which different functions can be assigned for adaptation to the collection and treatment of oil spills under various conditions.
2. Description of Related Art
Oil spills in connection with discharges from the oil industry, shipping industry, etc. are a severe environmental problem which may lead to catastrophic consequences.
The alternatives presently available for handling such spills are principally the following:
1. the mechanical collection of oil on water,
2. the in-situ burning of oil on water, and
3. the chemical dispersion of oil on water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,001 relates to a method for cleaning up oil spills as well as an arrangement for carrying out the method. Material sorbent to oil and similar products is blown out by means of an air current onto the oil via a spreading duct through a spreading opening. The sorbent material absorbs the oil and sorbent material is sucked up by means of a suction opening via a suction duct to a receptacle. The spreading duct or nozzle is switchable between spreading and sucking in the material.
JP S52156093 U discloses a vessel provided with tools for oil spill control comprising a telescopic arm having a first end mounted on a vessel and a second end supporting a suction nozzle, the nozzle being connected to a tube transporting oil back to the vessel.
JP H07274661 A discloses a vessel provided with tools for collecting material from a liquid surface, comprising a telescopic arm having a first end mounted on a vessel and a second end supporting a suction nozzle, the nozzle being connected to a tube transporting material back to the vessel.
The prior art methods and arrangements for handling oil spills, etc. are characterized in that they are rather specialized with respect to area of application and hence are not very flexible in handling varying conditions in connection with oil spills for which different types of oil spill control equipment are required.